


Not a Burden

by Amagifu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Reclaimed, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: Accompanied by Bofur, a momentary glimpse at post-BOTFA Erebor





	Not a Burden

"You do realize that the dinner hour is fast approaching?"

"I do, but these supplies need to be set aside first."

"Need to be? Or should be, just move them aside and worry about organizing later?"

Tavia couldn't help but smile. "Fine; should be."

"Ahh, thought so." Bofur stooped to shoulder one of the sacks, braids bobbing as he turned back to face the young woman.

"Come along, then, lass, we have work aplenty to do."

She halted, stunned into inaction as she stared at her spur-of-the-moment partner.

"That is not the way this is supposed to work."

He laughed. "Of course it is, these are far easier for me to lift instead of hugging them across the floor as you have done."

"No, not your technique."

He paused. "Then how?"

"By my own hand. This has to be my own effort."

His brow furrowed. "How so? Do you do Dori's work in solitude?"

"Well, no."

"If you need assistance or guidance, he or Loic or any of the other apprentices are right there to lend a hand, yes?"

"True."

"And do you dwell in this kingdom in isolation, as a hermit?"

"Wait, how does that matter?"

"It matters to me!" Before Tavia, suddenly wide-eyed, could comment, he barreled on. "Blast it, woman, you cannot shoulder every duty on your own, as your own. This task, like any other, simply needs to get done. We, any of us, would help at the merest mention from you! Especially me. You know this."

A long pause, as she glanced down, aside, anywhere but at her partner.

In a small voice, she finally said, "I will not be a burden to anyone here. I cannot. I need to know that I can manage, no matter the task."

He gave her a sudden hard look, dawning realization in his glance. "Who put this notion in your head, that you were a burden to us?"

She dropped her head, unable to utter the name. He spoke it for her, having guessed correctly who among them would voice such an opinion, whether out of spite, frustration, or mere honesty from his standpoint. Her silence and slumped shoulders confirmed for him.

Muttering an oath, Bofur set down the sack, spun on his heel, and stormed from the hall.

"No, wait!"

"Seek out Bombur and Alvis once you are done here. I will find you, after I have spoken my mind."

"Please, do not do this!"

"I care not what his standing is with Thorin, this time he has gone too far. I plan to call him out on it."

"No!"

Her plea echoed off the stone walls. Her friend was already gone.

Tavia leaned against the nearest sack, her stomach clenched tight and her heart racing. She feared for Bofur's safety, but also she worried how everyone would react. Whose was the more pervasive opinion of her? Who was the more persuasive? Silly human woman having no place among them, or ally and friend helping in her own way in the rebuilding?

With a sob, the sacks forgotten, she fled in search of Bombur.


End file.
